


Ophiuchus

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: You and Jack spend the evening star gazing while snuggled up against his wings.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Ophiuchus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @human-salt-shaker-aka-cf-fighter and can be either read as a standalone or a sequel to my other fic, Andromeda. My knowledge of stars and space is very limited. I’m getting most of my facts here from a couple of google searches so if any of the information is wrong, feel free to correct me. Also non-canon compliant because I know of what happened in the season finale and I’m not touching what led up to that with a sixty nine foot stick. Unbeta’d as always.

Jack’s wings were new but the two of you had gotten used to them pretty quickly. Compared to his father being the literal Lucifer and God, or Chuck, or whatever he liked to call himself being his grandfather, the wings were an improvement. They were soft too. Dean agreed, though you suspected he already knew due to the fact that his clothes always seemed to have long black feathers tucked into the pockets. 

“Am I hurting you?” you asked as you laid on his chest, your side brushing against his wings. They were the color of the first strokes of a morning sun, golden with hints of orange and pink. Sensitive as well. Soft and coarse depending on where you touch it, the feathers which Jack shed on a daily basis, were at least a foot long each. 

“No, I like where you are,” he replied smoothly, wrapping the arm you were partially laying on around your shoulders. A breeze from the woods passed by you, goosebumps forming as you shivered. 

Without asking he curled his wings around the two of you, their great length covering the both of you from the breeze but providing a view of the sky. The moon, a waxing crescent shone brightly. Jack’s eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight, his soft blue eggshell eyes had a silver shine to them. 

“Do you see that star in Orion?” Jack raised his free hand to point at the tenth brightest star in the sky. “That’s Betelgeuse,” he explained confidently. 

“When did you become such an expert at astronomy?” you laughed, snuggling closer into his chest.

“I thought I could get another kiss this way.” 

That brought a grin to your face and another chuckle to leave your chest. Pushing yourself up by your elbows, you looked down at Jack through your eyelashes. His blonde hair had grown out since the last time you had done this, the curls loose and free falling. Your eyes met his, a smirk tugging at both your mouths.

“Only if you show me where Ophiuchus is.”

“Then I get a kiss?” 

“Then you get a kiss,” you nodded in confirmation. 

A moment passed where Jack said nothing but stared at the sky. He was searching so intently he didn’t notice when you shifted closer towards his mouth. You planted a gentle kiss on his lips, your hands caress his chin, fingers brushing his hair out of the way. He tasted of chocolate cereal and honey sweet milk. 

Pulling back you asked, “Did you find the constellation?” 

Before answering he pulled you back in for another kiss, as gentle has before, taking your face in his warm hands. A brush of lips, a lingering that made you want another. “Um, yes, yes,” he nodded, pointing to the exact position of the constellation. “It's right there.” He licked his bottom lip, “Does this mean I get another kiss or…?” His voice became so quiet, so insecure. You couldn’t help but run your fingers through his silk soft hair. 

“As many as you want,” you kissed him, deepening it when he ran his hand across your back, resting his hand your hips.

“As many as I want,” he repeated in a whisper, eyes reflecting the shining moon and bright stars. His wings closed you two in, a darkness that should have surrounded you was pushed back by his twinkling eyes. Jack had created a night sky within his eyes with Ophiuchus at the center.


End file.
